1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers, and in particular, to a child-resistant dispenser for dispensing creams, emulsions, and similar viscous material through openings or apertures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cream or otherwise flowing material placed in a container can be extruded through an opening by means of a pusher or plunger which is advanced by any number of mechanisms, including rotating, squeezing, pushing, or pressing a control device. Although dispensers for cream cover a broad spectrum of design complexity, most lack a means of preventing small children from operating the devices, the contents of which may contain controlled substances or preparations not appropriate for use by small children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,805, issued to G. Ocheskey in February 1989, discloses a tube dispenser that utilizes a linear ratchet actuated pusher for squeezing the contents from tubes containing tub and tile caulk. The tube is supported on a support plate with a nozzle extending through an aperture formed in an end wall connected to the support plate. The device of the ""805 patent includes a handle, mounted on an opposite end wall, an attached ratchet actuation lever, and a toothed rod extending through an aperture in the end wall adjacent the handle. Designed for general-purpose use, the device described in the ""805 patent does not incorporate or teach a child safety mechanism preventing use by young children. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,044, issued to Volfson in May 1989, discloses a dispenser for dual extrusion of viscous fluids comprising a container having an opening, a collapsible sleeve insert, and a piston engaging one end of the sleeve insert.
In a similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,186, issued to Andris in December 1989, discloses a dispenser having a piston, which moves upwards in conjunction with the upward movement of a toothed push rod, while movement of the piston is arrested during the reciprocating downward movement of the push rod.
Other dispensers utilizing ratchet mechanisms to advance a plunger include U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,106, issued to von Schuckmann et al. in June 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,810, issued to Czetwertynski in February 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,034, issued to Kozam in December 1992, Great Britain Patent Application No. 2,108,207, published in May 1983, and German Patent No. 3,923,828, published in December 1990.
In addition to ratchet mechanisms to advance the plunger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,645, issued to Pearson in March 1989, includes a trigger-activated, ratchet-controlled takeup roller adapted for receiving the squeeze end of a collapsible tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,127, issued to Gentile in February 1979, discloses an alternate mechanism for advancing a dispensing plunger. Having a screw-mounted plunger, the apparatus disclosed in the ""127 patent is a dispenser that dispenses material by means of rotating a portion of the applicator in one direction only. Another device based upon rotation of a screw to advance a plunger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,988, issued to Bergman in March 1979.
Plungers advanced by means other than screws and ratchets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,526, issued to Webb in December 1988, which discloses a paste dispenser that advances a push plate by means of a cable connected to a drum at the other end of a tubular body. Tension in the cable urges the plate towards the opposite end of the tubular body, thereby dispensing the material contained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,146, issued to Smrt in October 1997, teaches an automatic feeding device, which incorporates a rotary valve operated by a ratchet wheel.
The foregoing devices do not address the issue of child safety. However, several dispensing devices have addressed the issue of child safety. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,565, issued to Harrold in July 2000, discloses a child resistant cap and dispenser which includes a dispensing container, a flange having one-way ratchets located thereon, and a cap and spring mechanism wherein the cap is biased upwardly away from the dispensing container so as to require a downward movement to engage the cap with the ratchet before a rotational force can be brought to bear on the ratchet to open the container.
Three additional devices relevant to the field of child resistant containers include U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,835, issued to S. DeJonge in August 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,364, issued to D. Dobbs, in February 2001; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0129921, published in July 2003.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a child safe cream dispenser solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The child safe cream dispenser is a pump-actuated dispenser for topical preparations which includes a mechanism for minimizing the risk of access by small children. The dispenser comprises an elongated housing, the housing defining a container for holding a supply of cream or other viscous material. Included in the container is a sidewall, a bottom wall, a dispensing outlet, and a piston with a flexible piston shaft designed to slidably move and snugly fit within the interior walls of the container. A xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d shaped passageway is defined in the interior walls that extends from the bottom of the container and curves upwards for the length of the elongated housing, guiding the piston shaft. A plunger mechanism functions to advance the piston through a one-way ratchet or clutch mechanism so that successive operation of the plunger mechanism causes the piston to advance towards the dispensing opening.
The plunger mechanism has a spring-biased trigger, whereby the plunger is returned to its normal or rest position once the trigger is released. Child safety is addressed by the incorporation of a trigger release mechanism that prevents the trigger from being depressed until a trigger release button has cleared the sidewall of the housing.
A hinged cap covers the dispensing outlet of the container and is connected to the trigger mechanism by a lever, whereby depressing the trigger operates the lever which pivots the cap to its open position, thereby forcing the contents of the container through the dispensing outlet.
An alternate dispensing outlet mechanism includes a ball valve covering the container opening that is retained in place by the sidewall of the housing. The ball valve has a duct formed within a portion of the ball whereby rotation of the ball positions one end of the duct towards the contents of the container, and the other end of the duct towards the outside of the housing. Rotation of the ball valve is accomplished by a reciprocating ratchet mechanism formed by a set of cooperating teeth defined on the ball and the trigger mechanism, whereby upon activating the trigger release, subsequent downward travel of the plunger mechanism opens the ball valve and advances the piston into the container, thereby forcing the contents of the container out of the now opened ball valve. Operation of the combined mechanisms is difficult, if not impossible, for a small child, thereby improving child safety.